Addiction
by hatsudami
Summary: When Rin meets new student Lolita, he finds that he can't control his sexual urges.


**Man I'm so giddy right now because this is my first Blue Exorcist fanfiction and at the same time, the first time I would ever experiment with an OC character. PS: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters save for Lolita who is my invention.**

"Guys, I would like to introduce our newest student." said Yukio Okumura. A pretty girl with long wavy blonde hair and cute blue eyes dressed in the True Cross Uniform that perfectly displayed her large boobs and sexy curves. walked into the room, smiling slightly.

Rin gaped at her. She looked like one of those pretty chicks that he sees in manga, except she's way prettier. _I'm gonna make her mine._ He said to himself.

"Hi guys, my name is Lolita Shaw. Pleased to meet you all. I hope to have as much fun as you guys." With that, she was directed by Yukio to the seat close to Rin. Rin's heart pounded against its ribcage upon feeling her close, the scent of her perfume intoxicating his nose. Lolita meanwhile glanced at him smiling meekly.

Then class began and Rin being the idiot he was, slept off midway. "RIN!" yelled Yukio. Rin jerked to alert causing everyone including Lolita to laugh. Rin blushed. "Sorry Teach." Yukio shook his head, chuckling. Some things sure don't change. As the class continued, Lolita felt a hand caressing her thigh.

Her eyes widened with shock as Rin stared at her lustfully. The others who managed to decipher the situation, snickered to themselves.

As soon as class finished, everyone started packing up and heading to the dorms. Lolita sighed as she walked down the hallway towards the dorm, her mind shifting to Rin. "_Why does his face look so familiar?"_ she asked herself. And also of all the guys, he is hands down the most attractive. She quickly dismisses those thoughts and enters her dorm.

Rin grinned widely as he flopped onto his bed. "Pretty long day huh?" asked Yukio. "You can say that again." Said Rin. Yukio chuckled. "Anyway about that new girl.." The older twin cocked his eyebrow."Yeah.,what about her?" Yukio smiled knowingly. "You like her don't you?" Rin merely shrugged. "I just wanna play with her a bit before claiming her heart." he replied.

Yukio shook his head. When it comes to love, Rin is never skilled at hiding his feelings. "Ok, if you say so." Rin sighed. The last thing he needed was for his brother to interfere in his personal life.

Meanwhile in her dorm, Lolita sighed as she changed into her nightie and got into bed. Her older sister Juri was already fast asleep by the time she got back. Slowly she drifts off to sleep.

Rin let out a low moan as he quicked the pace of his ministrations. Within minutes, he cums hard. He panted for air as he lay still Yukio smirked to himself as he knew what just went down.

The next morning, she wakes up with a dreamy smile on her face. "Time for breakfast." called Erica, her big sister. She quickly snapped out of her trance. "Eh, gimme a sec gotta head to the bathroom." she yelled and scampered into the bedroom. Juri shook her head and continued to eat.

After breakfast, she headed straight to class, arriving a couple of minutes late. "You're late today."said Izumo. She giggled. "Oh, I woke up late today." She replied with a slight flush on her face. "_Curse you Rin Okumura." _she said to herself. The demon in question walked into the classroom with his hands in pockets. "Hi guys." he said with that signature breathtaking grin of his as he walked past them and sat down with the boys.

Lolita felt her heart fluttering. _What the heck's wrong with me?_ As though noticing her distress, Rin catches her eye and gives her a playful wink .Lolita blushed brightly. The girls all cooed. "You like him,don't you?" Asked Shiemi.

Lolita shook her head."He's so not my type." The other girls giggled. Rin smirked evilly."_We shall see about that."_

**Everytime I try to create a fanfic with Rin, he ends up as a a tough time writing this as I suck when it comes to writing long chapters. Hopefully, I'll do better.** **Had to re-edit this story. Hope it's ok. Just thought about experimenting with OC characters as I have never tried it with any fandom.**


End file.
